Mordor Orc Commander
|spawn = Mordor Towers |added in = 6 |health = 25 |armour = Mordor armour (no helm) |armour points = 13 |attack strength = ~ |drops = Orc bones, rotten flesh, Mordor armour |alignment needed = +150 to Mordor |units = Mordor Orc, Mordor Orc Archer, Mordor Orc Bombardier, Mordor Warg, Mordor Warg Rider, Mordor Warg Archer Rider, Mordor Warg Bombardier, Black Uruk, Black Uruk Archer, Olog-hai, Mordor Banner Bearer }} The Mordor orc commander is a captain that spawns at the top of towers. They will allow you to hire Mordor orcs if you have at least +150 Mordor alignment. They are equipped with Mordor armour, and hold an Orc Skull Staff in their right hand and a silver coin in their left. Upon hiring a unit from a Mordor Orc Commander, the player earns the achievement "To War!" Behaviour As with Mordor Orcs, the chance of being attacked by their commanders decreases the higher your alignment gets. When your alignment reaches +100 for Mordor, they will no longer target you. The commanders spawn at the top of towers. They do not seek out foes to target, but if attacked, they will fight back. They will wander around the tower, sometimes falling off the top and killing themselves by accident. When a commander dies, a coin floats in the air, signifying where he died and will eventually respawn. Drops The commanders may drop orc bones, orc steel ingots, rotten flesh, maggoty bread, and rarely, a piece of their armour upon death. Hireable Mobs You can hire Mordor orcs with a Mordor alignment of at least +150. Below are the available units and their respective prices in silver coins, as well as the alignment required to hire each unit. Speechbank Friendly * Mordor has many fine stinking Orcs for you to command! * The forces of Mordor are ready for hire, maggot! * You want to hire some maggots from Lugbúrz? Just bring me some stinking coins! * You want my boys, you can have them! For a dozen silver coins of course. Ha! Ha! * Orc aren't free. You'll need to give me some coins, or no deal! * My boys are the finest Orcs in all of Mordor! They'll serve you well - for the right price... * The filth of Lugbúrz doesn't come cheap, Person! * Come and get your warrior Orcs here! * Get your fighting Orcs here! Starting at just a few silver coins! * You want some mercenaries, Person? I want some coins. * What do silver coins and Man-flesh have in common? I never have enough of them! * I want to get my stinking hands on some more silver coins! Neutral * You think I'd sell mercenaries to scum like you? Ha! * Only the foulest of Men can command Orcs, Person. * My Orcs only follow true servants of the Eye. * You think Lugbúrz just hands out Orcs to any old maggot? * Work some more evil, and then perhaps I'll consider trading units with you. * Come back when you've proven your worth, maggot. * I don't just let any old maggot hire my Orcs! Come back when you have some Man-blood on your hands! * Prove yourself to the Eye and I will let you command my Orcs! * I'm not selling any Orcs to you until you kill some more filthy enemies! * You will need to prove yourself to the Eye, if you wish to command his mighty orcs. * The Orcs of Mordor would never follow a weakling like you, Person! Hostile * Your blood smells fresh! * Die, Man-scum! * I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! * Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * I will have your head, scum of Gondor! * Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! * Kill the scum! * You stink of fear! * You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! * You'd better start running, maggot! * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * I'll make dinner out of you! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! * Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Orcs Category:Mordor Category:Captains Category:Melee Units Category:Evil